Equality (Wiki Contest: April 2013)
This is a story written by Thesonofneptune101 for the April 2013 Fanfiction Contest. Summary The year is 1961, demigod Terrence Smith has just discovered Camp Half Blood. In the outside world The Civil Rights movement is going on and the racial tensions are very high. Like In every situation going on between mortals the mythical world mirrors it. Campers of Camp Half Blood have chosen sides. Majority of campers want the campers of Hispanic and African heritage kicked out. Will Terrence be able to solve the problem? Or will it turn into a full out War? The Talk Terrence it's the same at Camp Half Blood. Groups of demigods will spit in your face, call you names, and won't respect you at first glance. Warned Terrence's Protector Jerry as they marched up Half-Blood hill. "But we're all demigods aren't we?" Terrence asked Jerry. "In the mortal world everyone's mostly as mortal too right? Does that stop hateful people from being the way they are?" Terrence sighed a loudly. This had been his one hope when his Tutor now later revealed to be his Protector had revealed the world of The Greek Gods to him. He had hoped skin color didn't matter, that he could be himself and would be accepted by his peers. But Jerry was right. Hateful people were going to be who they were it didn't matter if they were demigod or mortal." ''"Chin up Kiddo, I didn't say all the demigods were like that. You'll meet some children of the gods with sense. Plus their is a minority of demigods from different backgrounds, you'll find your place. "If you say so Jerry." "Trust me, but until you find your place keep your head up high and give them a reason to respect you." "One more thing kiddo, don't let them see you get angry. It's a sign of weakness and can be exploited, trust me you don't want that." "I'll be strong and I'll give them a million reasons to respect me if I have to! They'll all see we're equal!" They had reached the huge entrance to Camp Half Blood. "I know you will. Now let's go face your new life in the eye." And with that Terrence followed by Jerry walked into Camp Half - Blood with his chest full of determination of pride. The words echoed in Terrence's head, "They'll all see we're equal!". He sure hoped so. New Home Terrence was pierced with hateful eyes as he made his way to The Big House as Jerry called it. They had made it inside of Camp Half Blood it was surely the most amazing place Terrence had ever seen. It had beautiful buildings which Jerry called cabins though they were nothing like the cabin's he had been to. "We're here." announced Jerry announced as they stopped in front of a Big Red House. Sitting on the porch was a fit man in his 30's with jet black hair and intimidating purple eyes. He wore a leopard shirt and tan shorts and looked like a surfer to Terrence. Category:Thesonofneptune101 Category:Contest: April 2013